


Yamamoto's pastime

by Aki_no_hikari



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_no_hikari/pseuds/Aki_no_hikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone asked Takeshi what his favorite pastime was, he would laugh and answer baseball, he had answered thus ever since he was in third grade and would probably continue to do so for the rest of his life.<br/>But he is and had always been a liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamamoto's pastime

If anyone asked Takeshi what his favorite pastime was, he would laugh and answer baseball, he had answered thus ever since he was in third grade and would probably continue to do so for the rest of his life.

But he is and had always been a _liar_. This was something only a few selected people knew, but even those few people would be inclined to believe him in the subject of his favorite pastime, after all, _everyone_ knew he loved baseball.

But the truth was that sometime in between his second year of middle school and his first year of high school, his favorite pastime became people watching. Two specific people in particular.

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato.

Now they were in their final year of high school, enjoying lunchtime under the trees and Takeshi indulged in his favorite pastime under the cover of taking a nap.

Through half-closed eyes he watched as Tsuna tapped a text on his cellphone. His reddish-brown hair was shorter, but just as messy as always and it swayed with the wind. Takeshi’s fingers twitched at the memory of running his fingers through Tsuna’s ridiculously soft hair.

His eyes trailed down, when they were younger, Takeshi often thought of Tsuna as “cute, in a scared little mouse kinda way” which only had made his protective instincts worse. But now, Takeshi could say Tsuna had turned undeniably handsome.

He had grown into his wide doe-like eyes, so that he looked less like he had just been startled and more focused, _intense_. Especially with his currently furrowed brow. Takeshi debated with himself the possibility of making a joke about wrinkles and kiss the tension away, but then Tsuna sighed and he was distracted by the movement of his lips.

Tsuna’s cute button nose remained as cute as always, and his heart-shaped lips were being chewed on by a row of small, white teeth, making them redden and swell ever so slightly. Takeshi unconsciously licked his own. His eyes shifted to Tsuna’s jawline, which had sharpened as he lost his baby fat over the years. Tsuna tugged at his tie and Takeshi thanked him silently for the view of his adam’s apple moving as he swallowed.

Then Tsuna’s hand moved to his knee and he rubbed it with a grimace. Takeshi flinched sympathetically. Tsuna had recently started another one of his late growth spurts. He was clumsy enough without the painful joints and sudden shifts of gravity center and now Takeshi’s attention went to the bruises on his uncovered forearms. He could tell Tsuna had fallen recently.

The cellphone rang again and Takeshi watched as Tsuna tapped a reply for the text he just received. The Vongola heir ring shone on his middle finger, heavy and too big for his slender hand. It was a good metaphor for the weight of the Vongola legacy on Tsuna’s recently widened shoulders.

His fingers finished tapping a response and then went to rub his mouth in thought. The callouses that betrayed the many hours Tsuna put into paperwork or in the shooting range tugged at his lips and Takeshi sighed, he so wanted to kiss him right now.

The wind shifted and Takeshi caught a whiff of cigarette smoke. His eyes went to his other object of affection, who grumbled irritably as he got up and walked around to sit downwind from them. Hayato was always considerate like that.

The twinkle of the chains that hung from Hayato’s belt reached his ears and his fingers twitched again, wanting to tug at that belt until it came undone in his hands. He knew from experience that it could take entirely too long sometimes.

As Hayato sat down heavily, the smoke of his cigarette curled around him like a lazy cat. Takeshi didn’t care for the smell, but he could appreciate the mysterious aura it gave him. Long, slender fingers curled around the cigarette, covered in heavy rings of all kinds. Unlike Tsuna, Hayato pulled off the rings rather well, they lent his always moving hands a solid, more real presence.

Hayato pulled the cigarette from his mouth and slowly blew out the smoke from pouty lips. Hayato’s lips were full and curvy, but a bit dry. Takeshi always wanted to fix that situation with his own lips.

Takeshi’s eyes shifted to Hayato’s sharpened features. Hayato had been sinfully attractive for as long as Takeshi had known him. He vaguely remembered that when Hayato had been introduced to the class. Angry and sullen as he was, it still gave Takeshi a rather embarrassing if unnoticed hard-on. It was probably the first time he entertained the thought of being gay.

The pass of time and the loss of his baby fat had only increased his attractiveness. Hayato had a defined jawline, and sharp cheekbones, with a straight nose that Takeshi had boop’ed more than once, to the other boy’s hissy irritation.

His eyes, green like summer leaves, were usually sharp with irritation or intent, depending on his mood. But their natural state was softer, a rather lazy look from behind the fall of his heavy eyelids. Currently, with his smooth forehead and slightly puckered lips, he looked as relaxed as he could ever be.

Tsuna talked and Hayato turned slightly in his direction, a smile already curving his lips and his beautiful silver hair shifting with the movement.

Said hair reflected the sunlight until it looked more golden than silver. He had gotten an undercut recently and Takeshi was of two minds about it. On one hand, he had loved running his fingers through Hayato’s silky strands and now there was much less hair he could play with. On the other hand, the new cut uncovered his beautiful neck and Takeshi thought about how much he wanted to leave a mark on the back of it, just where the first nob of his spine was visible over his rather loose shirt.

Lunchtime was about to end wasn’t it?

Takeshi smiled to himself as he sat up and shifted until he was between Hayato and Tsuna. He leaned over and started kissing Hayato’s neck.

“Not in public you idiot!” he growled and Takeshi gasped as Hayato’s elbow sank on his gut, before letting a bright laugh escape him.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist. You’re so beautiful.” He explained as he smiled softly.

“You’re such a sap.” Grumbled Hayato even as his blush started extending towards his neck and ears. Takeshi laughed again and stretched towards Tsuna.

“And you, if you frown like that you’re going to get wrinkles.” Joked Takeshi as his lips smoothed the worried tension in Tsuna’s forehead. Tsuna laughed and leaned further into Takeshi’s touch.

“Not if you kiss them away like that.” He answered as he scooted closer to the other two.

He looked at Tsuna’s bright eyes and Hayato’s twitching lips, yes, his favorite pastime was definitely not baseball.


End file.
